Blood-filled Dreams
by QueenAndais
Summary: Queen Andais finally decides to take Merry to her bed. I just finished reading the 3rd book of Merry Gentry so this takes place right after that. Warnings: f/f pairing, incest, dubious consent


**This fanfic has been previously posted on Pomme de Sang and a Merlin forum I am a member of. I moved it here to make it easier to find for fellow fans. **

* * *

The Queen of the Unseelie Court had requested my presence. This was nothing new, but I was worried. I was always worried about what she would demand of me this time. I was Princess Meredith of the Unseelie, but even I had to obey the Queen. The Queen had recently been ecstatic with me for restoring and healing her warriors after her wild rampage of lust and violence. She was also overjoyed with me because I had restored some power and fertility to the Queen herself. But that was where my problems began. She had threatened to take me to bed with her if she thought it would increase the strength of herself and her court. I never thought she would actually act on the threat.

As soon as I entered the bedroom, I kneeled on the cold stone floor and bowed by head. I didn't dare look up, afraid of what nightmare-ish scene I would see this time. Last time, it had been her slaughtering her own guards and leaving their entrails all over the bedroom.

"Meredith, Princess of Flesh and Blood, you may stand." The Queen's voice rang out.

I stood and met the dark, unreadable gaze of my aunt Andais, the Queen of Air and Darkness. She was dressed in black. I had expected no other color, black was the color she wore almost constantly. Her black, satin dress was extremely revealing. There was a cut up the side of the dress that reached her upper thigh and I could see a knife strapped there. The front of the dress also dipped dangerously low, almost spilling her chest out of the tight corset underneath. But I was relieved for one reason: the fact that she still had her clothes on. Perhaps I could talk her out of this insane adventure.

"Aunt Andais, I don't think this is a good idea." my neutral voice politely suggested.

"And why not?" Her voice cut the air sharply, warning me not to disagree with her.

"What evidence do you have that this will work?" I attempted to reason with her. "The kiss I gave you last time came from the Consort himself. That was not my power."

"You underestimate yourself, Meredith." Andais countered. "You made me bleed and brought me to my knees. Though you cannot kill me, there are few alive with the power to bring me to my knees. _Your _power is the key to restoring Faerie and its inhabitants."

I had to admit she had a point. Most of the powers I had restored to her guards had happened while I was having sex with them. But this was nuts! I wasn't going to bed Andais of all people! There were so many ways something like that could go wrong and I doubted I'd enjoy whatever violent mating rituals Andais liked. I might not come out alive at all if Andais decided to play with me.

"I prefer to keep my body parts intact."

"You think I would risk permanently damaging you?" Andais laughed. "I need you to produce an heir for the throne. I will not maim you. All I'm asking for is a little cooperation."

My mouth went dry as the Queen's eyes gleamed at me. There was no getting out of this. Andais had already planned what she was going to do tonight.

"I would invite some of the men into our bed tonight...but I don't want any distractions. I'm here for one thing." Andais purred as she closed in on Merry. "Your power is delicious. I want to feel that power rush through me again."

Andais stopped a hair's breath away, her lips hovering far too close. "And do not deny it when I say I know you enjoyed the feel of _my _power coursing through your body."

"Aunt Andais..." I made one last attempt, but she stopped me by bringing her lips down hard onto mine.

I was locked in an embrace I could not break. She was too strong as she held my body still. Her small, tight breasts were pressed against my slightly larger ones. She forced my mouth open and dove inside with her silken tongue.

"If you fight me Merry, it will be painful." she warned as she stripped me of my clothes. "But if you comply willingly, it will be pleasurable."

My body was naked, her body was naked. She gripped my face and tugged it towards her to meet in a searing kiss. Her fingers wrapped themselves in my blood-red hair and tugged until it was only slightly painful.

_She will make you beg for mercy before the end. It does not matter what you do, only that your amount of resistance will determine the amount of pain she uses to subdue you. _Doyle had warned her.

But fury still rose within me. This was wrong! What would my father have said about me fucking my own aunt? She could do many things, but it didn't mean she had permission to fuck me just like that.

My teeth sank into her lips, made her bleed. She only laughed and ran her nails down my back to create bloody furrows. "I like it rough." she whispered in my ear before throwing me onto the bed with her superhuman strength.

I tried scramble across the bed to escape, but I didn't get far. She grabbed me by the ankle and ruthlessly jerked me back to her.

She tied me down so I couldn't move, then thrust her fingers inside of me. My hips jumped against her hand as I shrieked my fury at her, one long note of fruitless defiance.

She just laughed again and then put her mouth below. As soon as her tongue began to stroke me, I knew I had lost. My skin began to glow its familiar pearlescent sheen and my eyes blazed colors of green and gold.

Andais had always been much taller than me, but she snaked her way up my body until she found my breasts. She examined them for a moment, "These are lovely, niece of mine."

Then her tongue circled around one and licked the tip. I couldn't help it, I moaned loudly. She smiled lasciviously.

Andais brought my hand down to where she wanted it on her body. "Now, do as I ask or I will ask more." she commanded me.

Andais was still on top, but I ran fingers carefully through her molten folds. Her skin was glowing as blindingly as my own.

Her red lips were parted slightly and her tri-colored charcoal eyes stared down at me the entire time.

The next time our lips met I felt the same charge we had shared that very first time. Her power swam through my veins like a raging inferno and mine did the same to her. I heard her startled gasp of delight from a distance. My eyes were clouded with power and lust, but I could still feel her body crushed against mine in all the right places. Her damp fingers left the sweet wetness down below and traced the bloody lines on my back. She brought the fingers back to her face and licked the blood off them with relish.

Andais put a small cut on her breast and pressed my mouth against it. I choked down her dark blood full of power as she stroked my hair.

"I would cover you in blood this night my dearest niece, but unfortunately I must leave you in one piece." she said it like I should be pleased I aroused her this much.

She seemed to know I had reached my limit for she asked no more of me and I drifted off into blood-filled dreams, body wrapped in the darkness of the strongest unseelie alive.

When I awoke the next morning, I was still in her arms. Her dark hair was next to me and without thinking I reached out to press it against my face. Andais smelled of expensive things like wine or perfume, but she also smelled of blood and death. I shuddered silently.  
The awakened Andais seemed to take this as a sign of attraction for she put her hand back between my legs and touched me before I could stop her.

"You said only one night." I gasped out with difficulty between her strokes.

"I did not. But by all means leave now, if you can." she offered with a seductive smile and added a second finger.

I couldn't move. Dammit! I couldn't move! Not with her fingers inside me like that.

So I had to settle for glaring at her. Her smiled widened.

"I hate you." was all I could think to say.

She teased my lips until they responded to hers. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

**I wrote this for myself and a friend because I was frustrated that Merry and Andais get so close together but never go to bed. I'm posting it here in the hope that Andais/Merry fans do exist. Queen Andais is the best character in the entire series! And I love the relationship between Merry and Andais. Every scene with them together is always so much fun!**

**PLEASE REVIEW if you liked this!**


End file.
